


One Second

by deathsmi



Category: SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Its in a pool but it’s not the original, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Part of a childhood friend au because those are like crack for me, Short One Shot, They’ve been friends for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsmi/pseuds/deathsmi
Summary: Isak & Even have their first kiss. It’s still in a pool, but it’s different. They’ve been friends for years and Isak has been holding back for a long time. He can’t hold back anymore.





	One Second

One second.  
I push my feet off of the ground.  
And in one second, I’m underwater. The water fills my ears, silencing everything else but my heartbeat. I’m holding my breath as I shoot to the bottom of the pool. My feet touch the ground and I push myself back to the top, eyes closed as I take in the moment.

And there he is. Even. Standing on the edge of the pool, still dry. He’s looking at me with a small smile on his face, and I smile back at him. It’s like an instinct. “You gonna get in or what?” I tease. He squats down and dips a finger into the water before shaking his head and proclaiming, “Too cold.” I snort and playfully roll my eyes, to which he smiles again. 

He moves so that he’s sitting down crisscross now and I’ve subconsciously floated closer to where he’s at. I watch his face and he watches mine and I know that I couldn’t take my eyes off of him even I wanted to right now. He looks so beautiful in this moment. His hair is falling from its normal slicked-back style, and he has the tiniest smile playing at his lips. He has a hand resting on his other arm, and his pants are rolled up to his knees. And I want to touch his skin. I want to take his hand from where it lays on his arm, and I want to lace my fingers with his. I want to kiss the smile off of his face. I want so many things in this moment that it almost consumes me. But isn’t that how it’s always been? 

“Do you trust me?” I ask in a voice just above a whisper, still studying his face. He tilts his head and doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Of course I do.” So I reach my hands out in a wordless invitation. And he stares down at them like he’s unsure for a second. But then his hands meet mine and my fingers curl around his, and I instantly forget where I was going with this. His skin is soft, and it isn’t like I wasn’t aware of that before, but it’s all I can focus on right now. My fingertips are buzzing against his. It feels like a million microscopic bees are trapped underneath my skin.

I gently tug on his hands, in an attempt to coerce him into the water, and he shifts the tiniest bit closer. He unfolds his long legs and lets his feet dip into the water. I feel the shiver that runs through his body, and I snort again. He shoots me a funny look and then he continues working his way into the pool. And at some point, I have to let go of his hands so he can drop into the water on his own, and it’s the most heartbreaking thing I’ve had to do in a while. My hands feel empty without his there to hold.

“Fuck, it’s cold!” he exclaims, and I smile. “Well, if you’d just jumped in like I did...” I trail off, and he shoots me another pretend annoyed face. Because he’s Even. And he isn’t quick to anger. He’s so patient and cheerful and sometimes I really wish I could be like him. Less cruel and pointlessly angry at the world. 

I pull myself out of my thoughts long enough to realize how close we are in the pool. I could easily lean in and kiss him right now, and the realization makes my heartbeat speed up even more than I knew was possible.

Because I want to kiss him. I have to force my eyes not to linger on his lips. And I would kiss him if I knew how he would react, if I knew it wouldn’t ruin our friendship. 

Except I do know it wouldn’t, because Even isn’t that type of guy. He’s understanding and compassionate and he got into a cold pool with jeans on just to make me happy.

And he’s still looking at me with the most gentle smile on his face. And I can’t control my muscles anymore. I reach out and I touch his face and his smile doesn’t falter once so I hold it there. I trace his cheekbone with my thumb, and then those freckles on his jaw, and then his eyebrow. He blinks and his eyelashes brush against my thumb for a moment, and it’s beautiful. He’s so beautiful. I want to stay here, in this pool, with him, forever. 

I finally bring my thumb to where I’ve wanted to touch the most. His mouth. His lips part as my thumb slides across them, to the corner of his mouth, and then over his bottom lip. I stop there, with my thumb on the center of his bottom lip, and his hand covers mine on his face. He isn’t shivering anymore. I gather the strength to meet his gaze. 

And then it’s over. I turn my hand around in his and lace our fingers together, and my hand is buzzing again, even more this time. I can’t believe this is happening. He tugs on my hand this time, so I float closer to him and I don’t know how my heart is still functioning properly with his face this close to mine. Or with his breath tickling my lips and making me be the one who shivers. My eyes close at the feeling of his nose touching mine. It’s all too real. I’d almost convinced myself this was all a dream, but I don’t think my imagination could create something this realistic. We are here, together, floating, with our faces barely an inch away from each other. This is real. 

Our lips touch and it’s over for me. I don’t even remember why I pretended for so long that I didn’t want this. I can’t remember why I’m hiding from myself anymore when this is what it feels like to be free. 

I feel like I’m floating. Well, I am. But I don’t feel like the water is even here anymore. I forget anything exists but us. It’s like all those cheesy rom coms but better, because it’s real, and it’s Even. It’s more than what my dreams could ever create.

And I get so lost, I almost go numb. I always thought I’d be able to remember every single sensation, the way his lips felt and tasted, and how long it lasted, but I can’t. I can’t think straight anymore. I’ve lost my train of thought entirely. 

And I don’t know if it’s been seconds or years when we finally break apart. I can barely remember my own name. But he looks at me and he smiles and I feel like I’m melting into a puddle of goo. Our hands are still linked together, and he squeezes mine as he says, “Wow.” And I would say the same thing but I still can’t even think of how to speak. 

I just nod, and he laughs, and he gets those crinkles next to his eyes that I’ve wanted to kiss for so long. And I smile back at him, because everything is okay now. He’s here and I’m here with him and everything is okay in this moment. 

And I start to believe that things will only get better from now on. 

I know I don’t have to pretend anymore.


End file.
